I Like It Rough
by seblamistheword
Summary: Seblaine Kink Challenge Prompt 13: Sebastian is a lacrosse player, Blaine is a boxer, so they don't shy away from having really rough sex. Lots of manhandling, hair-pulling, biting, bruises, breath play, etc.


_So I wrote this for the Seblaine Kink Challenge - hope y'all like it! It's my first experience of writing breathplay too so I hope I did it right :S_

_Prompt 13: Sebastian is a lacrosse player, Blaine is a boxer, so they don't shy away from having really rough sex. Do Want: Lots of manhandling, hair-pulling, biting, bruises, breath play, etc._

* * *

As the final call to end the game rang out Sebastian sighed, dropping his lacrosse stick to the floor and smiling at the win. Wandering over to the other members of his team he exchanged high fives and then dragged his helmet off his head, ready to shake hands with the rest of the not-so-lucky players. His limbs felt achy – he'd run a lot of miles in that game and scored a lot of goals, but there was that strange satisfaction in the tiredness, that something had bee achieved.

"Well done Smythe, that was a good game." Hunter said as their hands connected. Sebastian simply nodded and smiled, to exhausted to really say anything else.

* * *

As the team trudged back to the changing rooms he dangled his helmet off his left index finger, swinging the weight back and forwards and whistling to himself under his breath, Everyone piled into the room and immediately the showers started running – the steam filling up the room. Sebastian watched the guys around him stripping. It would normally be something he would find very intriguing – and entertaining – but this time he simply smiled, slipping off his boots.

"Are you showering Smythe?" Thad asked.

"Nope." Sebastian replied. "See you guys later."

* * *

The walk to the gym was shorter and easier now he didn't have studs on. Sebastian pushed open the door and ignored the strange looks he got from the people he passed. The large room was nearly empty, everyone filing out now that practices were over, but one figure remained, still hovering by the punch bag. Sebastian headed over to him and then placed his helmet on the floor with a decisive plonk.

Blaine glanced up from the bag he'd been hitting, sweat momentarily clouding his eyes so he had to blink a few times to see who it was. When he noticed Sebastian standing there, looking more than a little dirty, he smiled.

"Hey there." He said. Sebastian smiled back. Blaine's entire body was drenched with sweat, you could see it staining all his clothes. He'd obviously had a good session and Sebastian eyed him hungrily.

"How was practice?" Blaine asked, going back to hitting the bag, but now beginning to warm down. Sebastian nudged his helmet to the side with his foot and then began fiddling with his shirt.

"It was good. We won." He pulled it over his head, shielding the view of his boyfriend for a brief second before he returned again, still softly hitting the punch bag.

"Were you on Hunter's team?"

"No."

"Even better." Next Sebastian began unstrapping his pads. Blaine didn't help him, just fiddled with the tape on his hands. He shrugged off the loose hoodie he'd been wearing and looked back to see the other boy now completely free of lacrosse gear, just in a tank top and shorts.

"Looks like it was a rough game." He said, eyes drifting over the muddy marks all across what was left of his clothing, the fine scratches along his arms, the dirt on his face. Sebastian smiled, stepping forward so his foot knocked against the helmet again.

"Yes, it was." He stepped forward further. "A very rough, and messy game." Moving closer and closer towards Blaine, the pair backed up towards the wall, both smirking at the other. "_Very_ messy."

* * *

Suddenly their lips connected. Blaine exhaled, and then felt a sharp stab of pain in the back of his head as he hit the wall. Sebastian relished the small squeak that echoed from his boyfriend's mouth.

"I thought you could take pain?" He murmured, still keeping their lips connected. Blaine scowled slightly.

"I can."

"Well you'd better get used to it then." Hooking his left hand into Blaine's hair the taller boy tugged sharply on it to bring his head closer and then crushed their lips together. Blaine cried out again but this time it was with pleasure. As they kissed he could taste a faint trace of blood, perhaps from an over zealous tackle during the game that had knocked a tooth, or maybe a hit he himself had sustained during a fight. It was funny how they subjected themselves to so much pain voluntarily, and then continued it off the field and ring. But boy did it make their sex life something.

* * *

Deepening the connection of their mouths further Blaine felt himself being pushed back against the wall and he used this opportunity to inflict some pain of his own. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian's sides he dug his fingernails into his back, dragging them outwards so he felt the sweat on his skin and the blood that he drew from it. Sebastian groaned, pushing himself further into Blaine, wanting him to dig his fingers in deeper, take hold of him. He could feel his crotch beginning to harden so rubbed it against his boyfriend and listened to the reaction with glee.

"Oh God…" Throwing his head back again so it voluntarily smacked against the wall, Blaine closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Sebastian took the break of their lips as a chance to begin kissing down his neck – deep strong kisses that were bordering on leaving marks. As he continued to move his hips back and forth Blaine bucked up in response, bringing his fingers back to the centre of Sebastian's back and digging in deeper, much deeper than before. Sebastian groaned and responded by sinking his teeth into Blaine's shoulder.

"Aaah!" Blaine exclaimed. Sebastian didn't listen – just bit him harder and revelled in the sounds of pain.

* * *

For a while the two competed, biting and scratching each other as their hips fought in their own battle for friction and their mouths let out long groans, but after a minute or so they broke away and gasped for breath. Sebastian threw his head back, the tips of his two front teeth just a tiny bit red, and then Blaine pushed him forward towards the bench.

* * *

The two stumbled as they walked but moved eagerly, Blaine pushing Sebastian down onto the bench and then straddling him. The ruts in the wood were uncomfortable but neither party cared. Blaine leant down to press a deep kiss to his boyfriend's lips and Sebastian responded fervently.

"I've got you where I want you now." Blaine said gleefully, grabbing hold of his arms and pinning them to the bench. Sebastian laughed, pretending to struggle but feeling the pressure his boyfriend had on his wrists.

"You really think I can't escape from this?" He replied, smirking. Blaine grinned back, pressing down harder.

"Yes. And now you're trapped I can do _whatever I want _to you…" Suddenly Sebastian pounced. Throwing all his energy forward he catapulted both him and Blaine off the bench, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Once they were stabilised he quickly rolled them over so Blaine was underneath, pinned in the same fashion.

"Not so fast." He countered with a large grin. Blaine smiled and then threw his weight to the side to roll them over again. The tussle lasted for several minutes – both boys trying to assert their dominance and getting rather violent, until finally Sebastian threw himself on top and placed his hand over Blaine's throat. The struggle immediately stopped – Blaine lay flat and then began trying to fight back. Sebastian watched his breathing getting heavier and smiled, pressing down further as his boyfriend's face turned pink. Blaine's struggles got weaker and weaker, his hands dropping down until finally he surrendered. Sebastian immediately let go and allowed his boyfriend time to get his breath back. While Blaine panted he slowly rotated his wrist, feeling the ache from the pressure he had been exerting. Then, when finally he felt Blaine was ok, he placed either hand on the floor beside his head and stared down in jubilation.

"I win." Blaine scowled, turning his face away, but he couldn't keep a sulk on for too long. Sebastian placed a quick kiss to his cheek and then began pulling down his pants.

* * *

Once they were both naked Sebastian wasted no time getting his boyfriend prepared. Not bothering to use lube he placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked hard, something that already got Blaine going despite his exhausted state. Seeing the reaction the brunette offered his fingers and Blaine took them eagerly, adding his own spit until it dripped down all over his chest. Bringing them quickly to Blaine's hole Sebastian pressed them in two at a time, revelling in the cries of happy pain just as Blaine revelled in the beautiful burn. It took less than a minute for them to be ready, Sebastian using his whole hand before he was happy.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked with a smile. Blaine smiled back, lifting his legs in the air so Sebastian could hook them over his shoulders and position himself.

"Give me all you got."

"Oh, I _will_."

* * *

The first thrust sent a moan spiralling from Blaine's mouth. Sebastian wasn't taking any prisoners and he was relentless. As his hips snapped back and forth Blaine's finger grasped for purchase, digging into his boyfriend's thighs and pressing down so they were bound to leave marks. Sebastian responded by thrusting harder, each shot of pain enough to keep him going. The grunt and moans between the two of the got louder and more animalistic – Sebastian pushed Blaine's legs further upwards so he could get a better angle and then leaned down to kiss him roughly.

"Turn…turn me over." Blaine said, almost unable to get his words out. Sebastian complied, flipping his boyfriend and then immediately pushing his cock back inside, leaving no room for respite. As he began to thrust again Blaine moaned as every hit pushed him into the floor, smashed his knees against the hard wood and jutted his teeth into his lip.

"Yes! Yes! Harder!" He cried. Sebastian gripped hold of Blaine's hair and yanked his head upwards to press their lips together, snapping his hips harder and faster as their guttural moans mixed into one. Eventually the climax built – both boys feeling their stomachs coil and throwing themselves into the final thrusts. When the peak was hit both came hard and fast, the hot liquid spurting into Blaine's ass mirroring the load that was currently spreading out underneath him on the floor.

* * *

Once the orgasm haze had died down Sebastian pulled himself out, rolling off to the side and then lying there, staring up at the ceiling. Blaine still lay on his front, both boys breathing heavily and fast, but eventually he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Wow." He said with a smile, all the energy sapped from his limbs. "You really outdid yourself there."

"I always fuck better when I win." Sebastian replied, flashing a very tired but still breathtaking grin.

"I know." Reaching his hand up Blaine licked his finger and then ran it across his boyfriend's eyebrow, picking up some dried blood that had collected there. The cut was still sore and Sebastian flinched, but then he placed his hand on Blaine's and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, tenderness suddenly in his voice. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, looking past the bruises and the scratches and seeing the person they could do this all with and still feel safe.

"I love you." Sebastian murmured leaning forward to kiss him softly. Blaine smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
